Quick, Run!
by Hikaru-Wanonami-san
Summary: A story...with my OC's, Hikaru Wanonami and Aiiya Sohma. The Fruits Basket cast must survive a group of criminals, that want them dead...or better yet, kidnapped. KyoXOC, Someone's OCXOC, YukiXTohru and ShigureXAkito.
1. Meeting Hikaru

The orange haired boy ran into the Main House. "S-Shigure!" he cried out, "Hikaru- the red haired girl at school- got hit by a car!" A man, about the age of 20 stood up. "Who? What?" next to the man, another man, wearing a tuxedo sat down. Kyo, the boy, ran to Shigure, "She became a friend of mine at school…I was walking her home-" At this, Shigure smiled to the other man, "And she tripped on the curb. The driver didn't see her until he hit her." The man in the tuxedo stood up. "Kyo, where is the girl?" Kyo ran outside, Shigure and the man following.

Laying in the street was a girl, about the age of 14, with bright red hair. She was bleeding, and bruised very badly. Shigure gasped, and Kyo ran to her. Cars had stopped, before they hit her again, and Kyo picked her up, bringing her to the others. "Hatori…" Kyo said, looking at the man, "Can you help her?" Hatori smiled weakly, "I think that's beyond my limit, we should take her to the hospital." Shigure sighed to himself. "Call an ambulance!" Kyo nearly shouted. Coming out of the house, was a boy with blonde hair. Kyo immediately scowled. "Damn rat." He muttered to himself. When the 'rat' saw the girl, he stood there. "Is that Hikaru, Tohru-san's best friend?" he asked. Shigure looked at the boy. "Tohru-san knows the girl, Yuki?" Yuki nodded, walking forward. "What happened? Did you kill her, you stupid cat?" he asked, looking at Kyo, eyes flashing with anger. Kyo hissed, "No! I would never do such a horrible thing!" Hatori sighed, "Shut up, you two, we should call an ambulance now!" Shigure took out his cell phone, and called an ambulance. "Yes, she got hit by a car…alright."

Shigure put the phone down. "They're coming. For now, let's take her inside." The two boys nodded, taking her inside. A few hours later, an ambulance came whirling outside of the main house. Riding on it was a boy, about the age of 13, a girl, the age of 15, and Tohru, who was clinging to a white haired boy, also about 13. "Haru-kun, why did you make me come on this!" She cried out. The boy rolled his eyes, "Just don't hug me!" The other boy was smiling eagerly, "Isn't this fun, Honda-san!?" Tohru replied, "I'd rather bungee jump!" The girl rolled her eyes. Haru jumped off just as the ambulance stopped. "You got your wish, Tohru-san." He laughed. Tohru stammered out, "I didn't mean to do it, I bet Momitchi-kun is scared half to death, and Aiiya-san probably didn't care!"

The girl and boy jumped down, seeing the others. "Guten tag, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatori-kun, Shigure-kun." Aiiya said. Yuki poked his head out from the door, a small smile across his face, "Hello, Ai-san." He replied. Momiji followed his older sister, "Guten tag!" He squealed. Kyo came out, still holding Hikaru. "Enough talking, you damn rat. Let's take her to the hospital." The hospital people loaded Hikaru on a stretcher, taking her to the ambulance, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru and Aiiya riding on it. When they arrived, Aiiya jumped down, seeming to soar as she did so. When she landed after a couple minutes, she found herself hugged by someone.

POOF! A cloud of smoke erupted, and the person who had hugged her ran off, everyone following. In Aiiya's place, was a small bird. "Dammit." She muttered to herself. Tohru stood there, "Are you the new Year of the Rooster?" The bird nodded. Suddenly, the ambulance door opened, and everyone jumped down. The stretcher was brought out to the others, and placed down at the hospital door, when suddenly, Hikaru stirred, blood pouring out of her wounds. They rushed her inside, Kyo running after. Yuki sighed to himself, looking at Aiiya and Tohru, "Come, let's go inside." Aiiya and Tohru nodded, and walked inside.

Haru hung back. "Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun." Yuki turned around, "Haru?" Haru smirked to himself, "You care about those two…don't you?" Yuki blinked, his violet eyes filled with disbelief.

"What…?"


	2. Kyo and Kyou

Yuki blinked, "Huh?" Haru rolled his eyes, "Ah, never mind." Yuki nodded, "Alright." He followed Aiiya and Tohru, Haru following closely behind. After they had left, a boy with hair stepped out from the ambulance. He followed Yuki and Haru. Once inside, he sat next to Kyo. "I see you know Aiiya?" said the boy. Kyo nodded, "Why do you care?" he said, rather mockingly. The boy seemed to ignore him, "Name?" Kyo replied, "Kyo. What's yours?" the boy looked ahead, "Kyou." Kyo blinked, and looked back. 'Damn name copier.' Kyo thought to himself. Kyou smirked to himself and stood up. "Later." He walked into the hospital, towards Hikaru's room. Kyo clenched his fist, followed and pushed Kyou aside, "Visiting hours are over." He sneered. Kyou glared, "Move aside. Cat." Kyo blinked, eyes filled with anger, "How'd you know..?" Kyou smirked, "Mind reader abilities." Kyo walked into the room, Kyou following. Aiiya looked up, "K-Kyou…?" Kyou smiled to himself, "Hey, Ai-san." Kyo looked at Hikaru, who was resting in the hospital bed. Suddenly, police burst in. Kyou looked at the police, then back at Aiiya, "Got to run!" He opened the window, when Aiiya grabbed his hand. Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki, with a puzzling expression. Kyou jumped from the building, and started…flying? What? Kyo ran to the window. "What the hell?" Suddenly, Hikaru stirred, and sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. "Nngh!" Kyo looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru-san? You're awake?" Hikaru smiled weakly, "What happened, Kyo?" Hikaru suddenly noticed the police. "…What?" Kyo blinked, and the police cocked their guns. Yuki growled, "Everyone run!" Kyo looked at Haru, who helped him pushing Hikaru's hospital bed, knocking over the 'police'. One of them shouted, "Follow them! Don't lose sight of them!" They started to chase them. Kyo hissed to Haru, "Run faster, dammit!" Haru replied, "Shut up, you stupid cat!!" Yuki ran past them, with Tohru in his arms. "Where's Momiji-kun!?" Yuki looked at her, "DAMMIT! He's probably running behind us. He was right. Behind them, Momiji was running as fast as he could. The criminals, disguised as police, were closing in on them. Yuki stopped, picked up Momiji by his collar, and ran again. "DAMMIT, MOMIJI!" Kyo shrieked. Momiji started to cry. Suddenly, a grenade rolled down between the hospital bed and Yuki, Tohru and Momiji. "SHIT!" Kyo yelled. "RUN!" Everyone took off. When everyone had just made it, the hospital exploded. Momiji started bawling, and everyone settled down. Shigure walked over to them, "What happened?" He asked. Kyo panted, "Police…criminals…chasing us…grenade…" Shigure blinked, a look of amusement on his face. "Really? What a great story this'll make, Kyo." He said mockingly. Kyo jumped up, anger flashing in his eyes, "Shut up! It was true!" Yuki nodded, Haru did the same, Momiji shivering, clinging to Tohru. Kyo pointed a finger to some figures emerging from the smoke. Once they had appeared…everyone took off running. Shigure looked at Kyo, "SHIT! What the heck did you do?" Kyo scowled, "NOTHING! THEY JUST BURST IN, AND-" He was cut off by Kyou flying over head him, with Aiiya holding on to a hand, being pulled. Shigure gaped, "What the-" Kyou looked down, "Ai-san…are you okay?" Aiiya nodded, "Yeah!" Suddenly, Kyou felt something whizz by his wing, "Shoot. I'm going to drop you, Ai-san. The criminals are after us. You'll be safer down there!" Aiiya looked panicked, "HUG ME THEN!" Kyou pulled her up, hugging her. When he dropped her, a bird fell on Yuki's head. "Hello, Ai-san." Yuki said, looking at the bird. Aiiya nodded, "Hi, Yuki-kun." She flew towards Kyo and the bed. She landed on it. Hikaru looked at the bird, "Weren't you a human?" She mused. Aiiya nodded, "Alright…I should tell you." Slowly, Aiiya told Hikaru the story of the Zodiac. Hikaru blinked, "Oh." Suddenly, the hospital bed was nearly stopped. Kyo had been grabbed by a criminal. "KYO-KUN!" shrieked Hikaru. She flung herself out of the bed, wincing as pain shot through her body. She chased Kyo, limping. Kyo punched an enemy, scooped up Hikaru, and ran. When they had arrived at the Main House, they had lost the enemies…but where was Kyou and Aiiya…?


End file.
